How to keep a chick!
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Sequel to “how to woo a chick again” which was the sequel to “how to woo a chick 101”. Ashley’s acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what’s going on FEMSLASH… if you don’t like femslash, then don't read this.
1. Suspicion

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

_So this chapter actually really has an M rating… blame my sister because she's a bad influence lol… she made me do it:-p_

--------------------------

Maria walked into yet another hotel lobby. She was exhausted. It was nearing midnight and she had just taken not one, not two but three flights to go to Miami to see her girlfriend who, because of their conflicting schedules; she hadn't seen in three whole weeks. Luckily this time, they were both taking time off and would be spending a week in Miami together before heading out to Canada for Trish and Amy's wedding which had, after four month, finally been rescheduled.

Maria walked up to the clerk's desk. The clerk, a man who looked to be in his mid- twenties looked up at her.

"Ermm… my girlfriend left a key for me…" Maria said. She smiled… she liked being able to call Ashley her girlfriend. At first, she and Ashley had agreed to not really tell anybody about their relationship but also not to hide it therefore whoever found out would just find out… no big deal… but now after almost seven months of being together, they were a lot more open about their relationship. In fact, most of their co-workers knew about them and were totally cool about it… shocked to say the least but nevertheless cool about it.

"Her name?" The clerk asked.

"Ashley Massaro…" Maria answered.

The clerk checked his notes and Ashley had indeed left a key.

"Your name?" The clerk inquired making sure he had the right person.

"Maria…" Maria answered. God… she was exhausted. She wanted to just get into the hotel room and sleep.

"Largest suite in the hotel" The clerk commented. "Here you are… room 1,127 on the top floor" He said, handing her the small key.

Maria inwardly groaned.

"Thanks" She said, forcing a smile and taking the key. Her feet hurt and her back hurt and she just really wanted to collapse in a nice comfy bed which would have been so much easier if her room was on the 1st floor.

She trudged over to the elevator and pressed the button almost violently. Fortunately, the elevator was there right away because she really didn't know how long she could stay on her feet without tumbling over and falling into deep sleep. She pushed the button to the top floor and waited somewhat patiently until the elevator finally came to a halt and the doors opened allowing her to exit and search for her hotel room.

She finally found the suite and was taken aback by the sight that awaited her. The room was fairly large. There was a king sized bed dressed in white satin sheets in the center of the room that looked very, very enticing to Maria at that moment.

There were also a few golden colored candles lit around the room creating a soft ray of light.

Ashley walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, wearing very revealing lingerie. A smile made its way to her lips when she saw that her girlfriend had arrived.

"You're here…" Ashley said, smiling at her girlfriend. "You look tired" She added, seeing that Maria looked downright exhausted.

"I am…" Maria said, putting her bag down on the floor and closing the door behind her… although… somehow she wasn't feeling as tired as she was before.

Ashley pouted her lips.

"Vince working you hard?" She joked.

Maria smiled.

"I've missed you" She said.

"I've missed you more…" Ashley replied, pulling her girlfriend into a hug.

Maria giggled.

"No… I've missed you mor-" Maria cut off as Ashley kissed a path from her neck to her ear.

Maria felt like she was sipping an energy drink… each and every one of Ashley's light fleeting kisses was making her feel more and more awake.

Ashley took Maria's earlobe between her teeth and nibbled gently causing Maria to whimper.

"So, how was your flight?" Ashley asked, her warm breath lingering on Maria's neck.

"Flight_s_" Maria corrected her.

"How many did you have to take?" Ashley asked, pulling back a little before taking her girlfriend's hand in her own and leasing her to the bed.

Maria sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"Three" She answered.

Ashley bent down in front of her girlfriend, slowly unzipping her white knee high boots before taking them off and setting them aside. She looked up into the slightly lighter green eyes of her girlfriend.

"Three flights just to come see me?" Ashley asked with a smirk on her lips.

Maria nodded.

"Hmm… well… I'll make it worth it…" Ashley said, her tone automatically letting Maria know what she was suggesting.

Maria scrunched up her nose, feigning confusion.

"Hmmm… and how will you do that? She asked. By now, she had totally forgotten that she was tired.

Ashley ran her fingertips up Maria's legs and under her skirt before resting them on her inner thighs.

"How about a massage?" Ashley asked, applying a bit more pressure where her hands were strategically placed.

Maria wondered for a moment, where exactly Ashley was intending to massage… but wherever it was… she knew it'd feel good.

"Sounds good…" Maria said; her voice a lot huskier than usual.

Ashley smiled, raking her fingernails gently back down Maria's legs. Maria shivered, awaiting Ashley's next move.

"Relax…" Ashley demanded softly, feeling her girlfriend tense beneath her fingers. She straightened up from her crouched position, placing herself strategically between Maria's legs. She pressed her lips against Maria's softly. God, she had missed the sensation that shot through her spine when she and Maria kissed. She had intended for it to be a chaste kiss but found herself deepening the kiss, running her tongue over Maria's bottom lip, seeking entrance which was instantly given as a small moan slipped from Maria's parted lips.

Ashley ran her hands up Maria's sides, tugging at her shirt lightly but not breaking the kiss which was becoming more heated by the second.

The kiss soon ended, oxygen becoming an issue and Ashley used this instant to drag the soft material of Maria's shirt up and off leaving Maria in her bra, skirt and underwear.

Ashley immediately went for the bra next, reaching for the clasp behind Maria's back and undoing it in one fluid motion. She placed a soft kiss on Maria's shoulder before taking the bra off completely. She wanted badly to just kiss Maria all over, hearing the younger girl moan her name in ecstasy but she had said she was going to give her a massage so that was what she was going to do… and then maybe she'd kiss her all over and enjoy hearing her moan her name in ecstasy…

"Lay down…" Ashley commanded quietly, pressing her palms against Maria's bare chest and pushing her back lightly.

Ashley placed a small kiss on Maria's stomach before slipping her hands under the waistband of her skirt and tugging it off.

Her eyes trailed up and down Maria's face, memorizing everything, from the slight reddened color of Maria's flushed cheeks to the tiny birthmark on the sole of her right foot. God, she had missed touching that body… trailing her fingers over her sensuous curves… kissing her full lips… kissing her...

"Turn over…" Ashley requested, snapping herself out of her thoughts.

Maria did as told, lying on her stomach, her chin resting lightly on her folded arms.

Ashley kneeled beside her on the bed, rubbing her hands together to make sure they were warm. When she was positive that they were warm enough, she pressed her palms into the supple flesh of Maria's shoulders, kneading the skin.

Maria closed her eyes tightly as Ashley's hand traveled lower and lower. Quiet whimpers and moans escaped her lips as Ashley bent her head to kiss the side of her neck.

Ashley just couldn't help herself; she let her lips follow the path that her fingers had just made until she ended up at the waistband of Maria's lacy white panties.

"Turn over Ria…" Ashley demanded, whispering her command softly in Maria's ear.

Maria once again, did as she was told and before she was even completely lying on her back, Ashley's lips crashed against hers hungrily.

Maria moaned as Ashley lightly bit on her bottom lip.

Ashley broke the kiss, traveling down Maria's body, nipping at select spots that she knew would get the biggest reaction from Maria.

Her hands were way ahead of her lips as her fingers found their way under the waistband of Maria's panties and came into contact with a slick wetness that felt like heaven against her fingers.

Maria's breath caught in her throat as pleasure coursed through her body. She couldn't pinpoint exactly where the pleasure was coming from, whether it was from Ashley's tongue which was swirling skillfully around her nipple or from her fingers which were teasingly creating circles around her clit... she really did not know... all she knew was it felt really, really good...

"Oh …God please baby" Maria begged, arching her hips to increase the contact between Ashley's fingers and her center. She was so worked up, she knew it wasn't exactly going to take long for her to cum.

Ashley smiled, nipping at the flesh of Maria's breast. She knew what Maria wanted and she was going to give it to her in due time.

Ashley kissed a path down Maria's stomach, feeling the younger girl's muscle twitch beneath her lips.

Maria's breathing was becoming more and shallower as Ashley's tongue got closer to where she wanted it to be. She ran her fingers through her older lover's hair, urging her lower.

Ashley removed her hands for mere seconds so she could remove her girlfriend's panties before placing her fingers right back where Maria needed them. She slipped one finger into Maria's opening electing a sharp intake of breath from the girl beneath her. She quickly found a steady pace which was matched quickly by the bucks of Maria's hips. Thrusting in and out again, she could tell Maria was close by the way her walls closed tightly on her intruding digit. She inserted another digit before bringing her lips to Maria's swollen clit sucking on it lightly which brought Maria straight over the edge.

Maria exploded, panting Ashley's name. Her body tensed and her eyes slammed shut as warmness consumed her. Ashley simply held onto her hips, continuing her ministrations, allowing Maria to ride out her orgasm.

Ashley crawled up her lover's body, watching her come down from her orgasmic high.

A smiled spread across Maria's face as her breathing slowed.

"Feel good?" Ashley asked, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

Maria simply nodded, not sure her words would come out. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked lovingly into the eyes of her girlfriend.

"I love you Ashley…" She said, smiling.

"I love you too Ria…" Ashley replied, resting her head against Maria's chest as they both soon fell asleep.

----------------------------------------

Maria's eyes fluttered opened as light streamed into the room from the open blinds. She stretched noticing that something definitely wasn't right. She turned onto her side realizing that Ashley wasn't next to her. She could hear the soft murmur of Ashley's voice emerging from the bathroom. She could just about make out what she was saying.

"No.. I love you more…"

Maria's brow furrowed in confusion as she heard Ashley's words. Who the hell was she talking to?

"I love you way more… now I gotta go" Ashley's voice emerged from the bathroom once again.

It seemed as if she was on the phone.

Ashley chuckled.

"I'm serious I love you but I gotta go" Ashley said.

Maria felt a pang of jealousy shoot through her.

Ashley walked into the bedroom closing her phone when she realized Maria was awake.

"Sorry babe… did I wake you?" Ashley asked quietly.

"It's alright" Maria said.

Ashley leaned over, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. Maria smiled although she was still very curious as to who Ashley was talking to on the phone.

Ashley put down the phone at her bedside table.

"I'll be right back…" Ashley said, walking back into the bathroom.

Maria watched Ashley's retreating form, making sure she was way out of sight before picking up Ashley's phone and quickly going to her call log. She went to her received calls list and oddly… the list had been cleared. She then went to her dialed calls list and that list had been cleared as well.

Maria quickly put down the phone as she heard the bathroom door creak but she just couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Ashley…

_TBC… so the sequel to the sequel lol… who was Ashley talking to on the phone? How will Maria find out who she was talking to? Well… we'll find out soon enough… until them review please _


	2. Spy

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

-----------------------------------------------

"Amy… I think Ashley's cheating on me…" Maria said into the phone.

She had done the first thing she could think of as soon as Ashley had left the hotel and well… the first thing she could think of was to call Amy.

"What?" Amy asked. She knew what Maria had said but it just wasn't making much sense. Ashley loved Maria… there was no way she'd cheat on her…. Would she?

"I think Ashley's cheating on me…" Maria repeated. She really didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to confront Ashley about it but then again, she shouldn't have been snooping in Ashley's phone in the first place.

"What makes you think that?" Amy asked.

"It's just… this morning… I woke up and I heard her talking on the phone and she was telling the person she loved them and--" Maria said but Amy cut her off before she could finish.

"She could have been talking to a friend… Her and Trish tell each other that they love each other all the time" Amy said.

"Yeah I know that but… when I looked on her phone, she had cleared her call log…" Maria said.

Amy's brow furrowed in confusion. Okay… so that was kind of suspicious but there had to be some other explanation for this. There was no way Ashley was cheating on Maria… in fact… Ashley better not have been cheating on Maria because Amy would have personally murdered her for hurting Maria.

Amy and Ashley were good friends… mostly because of Ashley's friendship with Trish but over the past few months, Amy and Maria's friendship had flourished. In fact, Amy had begun thinking of the young RAW interviewer almost as a little sister. Since the wedding incidence, Amy and Maria had talked at least once every day and Amy had even convinced Maria to dye her hair red; a much lighter, less extreme red than her own but still red. There was just no way Amy would stand by and watch someone hurt Maria.

Amy took a deep breath. She knew she had to stay calm because as suspicious as Ashley's actions were; it really wasn't enough to suspect her of cheating.

"Look…just act normal around her and I'll think of a way to find out if she's cheating without telling her that you looked in her phone, alright?" Amy said.

"Ok..." Maria agreed, there was still a hint of worry in her voice.

"Ria?" Amy asked.

"Yeah?" Maria replied.

"Don't worry… she's probably not even cheating…" Amy assured her. She really hoped Ashley wasn't cheating because God help her if she was….

Maria sighed.

"Yeah… you're right" She agreed. "I'll talk to later Ames…" She said, leaning back against the bed.

"Bye Ria…" Amy said, hanging up the phone. She sighed… the only way she could think of to find out if Ashley was really cheating on Maria was to get someone to spy on her… which… really wasn't a bad idea.

Amy quickly picked up her phone again and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

TBC… So… who did Amy call? Find out in the next chapter… lol.. until then review please!


	3. You're not serious are you?

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

-----------------------------------------------

"Maaaatttttt" Amy drew out Matt's name, letting him know right away that she needed a favor.

Matt rolled his eyes. He could just imagine her sitting there batting her eyelashes innocently but he knew from experience that Amy was anything but innocent.

"Ammmmmyyyyy…." Matt said, using his best impersonation of her.

"I need a favor…" Amy said.

Matt took a deep breath.

"What is it?" He asked. He had gotten into some weird situations because of Amy's favors in the past and had learned very quickly to ask her what the favor was before saying he would do it.

"Well… you see… Maria has this problem…" Amy began.

"Uh huh" Matt said urging her to continue. He was just waiting for her to tell him what kind of crazy thing she wanted him to do this time.

"And well… she thinks Ashley's cheating on her…" Amy said.

"Uh huh…" Matt said once again. He knew the crazy part was coming soon.

"And well… I was wondering if you could maybe…" Amy paused, trying to find a way to put what she wanted to say without it sounding too bad. "ermm… spy on Ashley for like a week… just to put Maria at ease… you know…" She finished.

There was silence on for a few seconds before Matt finally spoke.

"WHAT?" He asked. He knew that it was going to be crazy but this was just… insane!

"She probably isn't cheating you know… but Maria's really worried and…" Amy trailed off, deciding to change her tactics. "Please…" She said.

Matt closed his eyes and sighed.

"Let me get this straight…" He said. "You want me to spy on my ex-girlfriend?" He asked. This was just so insane… his ex-girlfriend who was now in love with a chick… wanted him to spy on his other ex-girlfriend… who was now also in love with a chick.

"Basically… yes…" Amy said. There was no point in trying to sugarcoat it.

"NO..." Matt said. "No way…" He reiterated.

"But Maaaatttttttt…." Amy said, drawing out his name once again.

"Nope…" He said. He wasn't going to do it.

"Fine… I'll just call--" Amy began but Matt cut her off.

"Don't say it!" He said. He knew was she was going to say and he didn't want to hear it.

"What?" She asked, trying to suppress a smile; she knew that this would get him to do it.

"I know what you're gonna say and just don't say it…" Matt warned her. He knew she was going to say that she'd call Adam and of course Adam would jump at the chance of helping her out… "I'll do it…" He said before he could stop himself. He just couldn't stand the thought of Adam with his stupid half grin jumping at the chance to help Amy with her favor.

"You will?" Amy asked.

"Yea…" Matt said. "I will…" He sighed.

"Thanks a lot Matt… now I won't have to call Jeff to ask him to it!" Amy said.

Matt shook his head and sighed. He knew Amy better than that and he knew she wasn't going to say she was gonna call Jeff...

"Where is Ashley anyway?" He asked.

"Miami…" Amy answered.

"Great!" Matt said sarcastically. Now he had to take a flight to Miami.

TBC… SOOOO… it was Matt lol… What will Matt find out? Well.. find out in the next few chapters lol until then… read and review :-D


	4. The Cat and Bunny?

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

-----------------------------------------------

Trish flipped another page in this month's WWE magazine. She glanced over the page quickly deciding that nothing on that page was interesting to read and flipped the page again.

"Where's Amy?" A voice said, causing Trish to look up from the magazine. She rolled her eyes.

"Hi to you too Jeff" She said to the man who had just burst into her living room. Jeff Hardy did that so often that she no longer cared to ask him how he got into her and Amy's house. Even with the doors locked and windows bolted up, he always found his way in without knocking.

Amy walked out of her bedroom and into the living room.

"There she is…" Trish said, once again looking down at the magazine she was reading.

"Amy… Would you mind telling me why my brother is stalking--" Jeff began but Amy cut him off with a cut throat gesture and a nod towards Trish which let Jeff know automatically that whatever it was, Trish wasn't supposed to know. "Stalking… my… ermm cat" Jeff said, thinking fast. That caused Trish to look up from her magazine once again.

"You have a cat Jeff?" She asked curiously. She had known Jeff for years, been to his house too many times to even count and not once had she seen or heard him mention having a cat.

Amy shot Jeff a disapproving glare. God, he had to work on his improvising skills.

"Yeah… Her name is Puddlez…" Jeff lied.

"Oh…" Trish said. She looked at the younger man suspiciously before deciding not to question him anymore and went back to reading her magazine.

Jeff shot Amy a look that said "EXPLAIN"

She sighed and glanced at Trish once again. It would look way too suspicious if they exited the room now.

"Ermmm…" Amy tried to think of a way of explaining without actually explaining. "You know the bunny?" Amy began deciding to tell him in the code.

"The bunny? Jeff asked, totally confused.

Amy nodded, glaring at Jeff.

"The cat's bunny" Amy tried to explain.

Jeff looked at her suspiciously. The bunny? What the hell did this have to do with a bunny?

"The cat's bunny!" Amy said again, trying to trigger some sort of understanding in Jeff. She glanced at Trish again who hadn't looked up from her magazine.

The cat's bunny? Jeff tapped his finger against his chin trying to figure out what Amy was trying to say. The cat was Ashley, right? So, her bunny had to be… Maria!

"OH!!!" Jeff said realization hitting him. "Yeah… the cat's bunny… what about her?" Jeff asked, happy that he finally understood what she was talking about.

"Well… the bunny isn't happy because she thinks that her cat has gotten a new bunny to hang out with…" Amy continued, every now and then glancing at Trish to see if she was paying attention to their conversation.

Jeff looked at Amy for a few seconds.

"NO!" he exclaimed. There was no way that she could actually believe that Ashley was cheating on Maria. "My cat wouldn't do such a thing…" He said.

"Yeah… well… the bunny has reason to believe that she would"

Trish looked up at her girlfriend and long time friend. They were up to something… she didn't know what it was but they were definitely up to something… not that it was unusual for them to be up to something because they were usually up to something but this time it seemed to be something big. She was definitely going to ask Amy what their little animal conversation was about when they were alone later.

"So Matt is trying to find out if my cat does have another bunny?" Jeff asked.

Amy nodded.

"Oh…" Jeff said now understanding the situation fully. "So, Trish, got anything to eat?" He asked turning to Trish. All he really wanted to know was why his brother was going to Miami to, as his brother had put it "follow Ashley around a bit". When he had asked Matt why he was going to "follow Ashley around a bit", he had told him to ask Amy and now that Amy had given him an answer, he was satisfied. He thought the situation was kind of silly, but he was still satisfied.

Trish looked up from her magazine. That was another thing she had become accustomed to with Jeff Hardy; whenever he was at their house, he had to be well fed.

"Dinner's on the stove" Trish said nonchalantly. She knew that Jeff would help himself.

Amy was about to follow Jeff into the kitchen but her cell phone rang momentarily distracting her. She took the phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Maria.

TBC… next chapter coming soon… until then, review please :-D


	5. Interuptions

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

-----------------------------------------------

Amy walked into her bedroom. She had finally managed to get Jeff Hardy out of the house before he ate everything that was even close to edible in the kitchen and convinced Maria that having Matt Hardy spy on Ashley for a few days wasn't going to lead to him and Ashley getting back together and now she just wanted hold Trish in her arms and talk about something that didn't involve bunnies, cats, Matt, Jeff or Ashley.

"Hey you…" Trish said, motioning for Amy to come lay down next to her.

Amy smiled and hopped into the bed, grabbing Trish by her waist and pulling her close to her. She rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, inhaling the scent of her vanilla shampoo.

Trish chuckled.

"So what was that talk with Jeff about today?" She asked curiously.

Amy inwardly groaned.

"Jeff?" She asked, feigning confusion.

Trish rolled her eyes.

"Yes… Jeff…the guy with the multi-colored hair who almost ate everything in our kitchen…" Trish said.

Amy smiled against the flesh of Trish's neck.

"I was just humoring him… you know Jeff and his over active imagination…" Amy lied.

Trish chuckled.

"He does have quite an imagination…" Trish agreed.

"You know… I have quite an imagination too" Amy said, smirking.

Trish laughed.

"Really? She asked, humoring her fiancé.

"Mmmhhmmm" Amy confirmed. "Wanna know what I'm imagining right now?" She asked, the smirk not leaving her lips.

"What?" Trish asked, still humoring her.

Amy moved so she was hovering over her girlfriend, their lips mere centimeters apart.

"This" She said, closing the distance between them so their lips crashed together. Trish moaned softly into the kiss as Amy's thigh came to rest between her legs.

The house phone rang causing the two women to break apart.

Trish groaned.

"Don't answer it" She mumbled.

Amy just chuckled, reaching over to her bedside table and grabbing the cordless phone off of its hook. She looked at the caller ID.

"It's your mother" She said.

"Don't answer it…" Trish repeated her request. "I'll call her back later…" She added although she knew that in a few seconds her cell phone would be ringing because that was her mother's style… when she couldn't reach her on one phone; she'd call every other phone that she could possibly get her on.

Trish pulled Amy back to her, attaching their lips once again. Trish smiled against her girlfriend's lips, dropping the ringing phone onto the bed. She moaned as Trish's hands found their way under her shirt and caressed the flesh of her stomach.

Amy pulled back, shutting her eyes tightly as her cell phone began ringing. She sighed.

Trish exhaled deeply watching Amy fumble with her cell phone, trying to get it out of her pocket.

Amy finally removed the phone from her pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"It's your mother…" She said again.

"Don't ans--" Trish began but cut off. "Why'd she call your cell phone before she called mine?" She asked.

Amy grinned.

"She probably wants to talk to me… duh!" She said, laughing.

Trish rolled her eyes, taking Amy's cell phone from her hand and putting it on the bed next to the house phone.

Amy grinned, resuming their previous position but soon pulled back once again as Trish's cell phone began ringing.

Trish sighed heavily; grabbing her cell phone from her bedside table and flipping it open without even looking at the caller ID.

"Yes mom?" She answered her phone, trying to hide her frustration.

Amy chuckled listening to Trish's conversation.

"Yeah… I'm at home…" Trish said into the phone. "I didn't hear the phone ringing mom…" She lied which caused Amy to laugh out loud. Trish smacked her on her arm playfully.

"She's right here mom" Trish said. Amy smirked, knowing that she was referring to her.

"I dunno… she probably left her phone in the kitchen or something…" Trish lied again. Amy quickly rolled from on top of Trish and onto her side of the bed, hiding her head under her pillow.

"She's here" Trish said, handing the phone to Amy who still had her head buried under her pillow. Trish poked her in her side, causing her to sigh and retract her head from under the pillow. She took the phone and brought it to her ear.

"Hey Alice" She greeted her fiancé's mother.

Trish grinned, remembering the moment when her mother had told Amy to either refer to her by her first name or by mom instead of by "Mrs. Stratus".

"Yeah… I left my phone somewhere…" Amy said, remembering Trish's lie as to why she hadn't answered her phone.

Trish smiled, wrapping her arm around Amy's waist.

"Okay…" Amy said. Trish watched her curiously, wondering what her mother was saying.

"Alright" Amy said, her smile fading. Now Trish really wanted to know what her mother was saying.

"Nice talking to you too Alice" Amy said. "Alright… bye" She said, closing Trish's phone.

"What happened baby?" Trish asked worriedly.

"Your mother found the 'perfect dress' for me to wear to our wedding…" Amy said.

Trish's eyes widened. This definitely wasn't going to be good.

"And… she's bringing it by tomorrow…" Amy added.

TBC… review please… pretty please with sugar on top :-D


	6. Cheating with WHO?

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

-----------------------------------------------

"I really don't know what's going on with her Trish…" Ashley said. She had waited until Maria had left the hotel to go shopping with Candice before she called her best friend.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Trish asked. She was sitting on the swing in the backyard of her house because her mother was in the house with Amy and apparently she "couldn't see the dress until the day of the wedding" according to her mother.

"I know it's only been like three days since she got to Miami but like anytime I ask her if she wants to go somewhere with me, she always says she's too tired. She didn't even want to go to the beach with me last night… I had to end up going with Mickie…" Ashley said. She was really worried. She didn't know what was going on with her girlfriend but she knew she was pulling away from her.

"Well… maybe she really is tired…" Trish said, trying to be optimistic. She really couldn't imagine Maria and Ashley breaking up.

"She's not tired when Candice calls and asks if she wants to go shopping…" Ashley said.

Trish frowned. Ashley did have a point.

"Well… your seventh month anniversary is coming up and you said you wanted to do something special for her so… just go with that and you know… maybe she'll be back to normal by then…" Trish suggested.

"Yeah… you're right. I'm probably just being paranoid anyway…. You know… I've been getting this weird feeling since last night that someone's been following me" Ashley said with a chuckle. She knew it was kinda ridiculous to think someone was following her.

Trish chuckled.

"Yeah… maybe you are getting a bit paranoid" She said.

"Yeah… so what's going on with you?" Ashley asked.

----------------------------------------------

"Well… how's the sex?" Candice asked. Maria had just explained her Ashley concerns to her long time friend, Candice, and well of course, Candice had concluded that the root of the problem just had to be sex.

"It's not the sex…" Maria said, making it clear that their sex life or lack of one as Candice was insinuating, was not a motive for Ashley to cheat.

Candice picked up and low cut shirt and examined it before putting it back down and moving onto another rack of clothing. Maria followed behind her.

"You know the number reason why people cheat?" Candice asked, examining another shirt. "Sex…" She answered her own question before Maria could even attempt to answer it.

"Yeah… well… our love life is great…" Maria assured her.

"Anyway… who do you suppose she'd cheat on you with?" Candice asked.

Maria shrugged.

"Someone on the roster probably…" Candice commented.

"It's possible" Maria said. It was a possibility, in fact, a great possibility that if Ashley was cheating, then it was with a co-worker.

"You said she went to the beach last night right?" Candice asked.

Maria nodded, not really understanding what that had to do with anything.

"Well… was she with somebody?" Candice asked.

Maria thought back to her conversation with Matt last night. He did mention that Ashley was with someone.

"Oh My God!" Maria said. No, there was just no way this was happening. "You don't think she is… with... oh my God" She said, remembering who Matt said she was with last night. When Matt had told her, she had just passed it off as a friend type of thing but now that she thought about it… it was possible that Ashley was cheating on her with…

"Who was she with?" Candice asked.

"Mickie James…" Maria said.

TBC… so Maria thinks that Ashley is cheating on her with Mickie? How will this play out? well… ermm… stay tuned to find out lol… until then… read and review please :-D


	7. Blue Nissan

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

-----------------------------------------------

"Don't you dare pout at me! I should be the one pouting!" Amy said, crossing her arms over her chest. She hated it when Trish pouted; it made her want to do anything humanly possible to put a smile back on her girlfriend's face.

"The dress can't be that bad…" Trish said, intensifying her pout.

"Yeah… well… I'm not wearing it!" Amy said, keeping her arms crossed. Her decision was final; there was no way she was wearing the dress Trish's mother had picked out for her. "In fact… I'd rather go to my own wedding naked than wear that!" Amy said matter-of-factly.

Trish raised an eyebrow at her fiancé.

"Please…" Trish changed her tactics. "For me…" She said, still pouting.

Amy put her hands over her ears.

"LA LA LA LA LA… I can't hear you!" She said; refusing to look at and listen to Trish. She wasn't letting Trish talk her into wearing that dress.

Trish rolled her eyes. The dress really couldn't be that bad… could it?

-------------------------------------------

Ashley tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. Since Maria was out shopping with Candice, she had decided to go out shopping on her own but she wasn't expecting this much damn traffic. She quickly glanced in her rearview mirror and her brows furrowed in confusion. There was a navy blue Nissan Altima behind her. The same navy blue Nissan Altima that had been behind her for a good few hours now and she was sure it was the same Nissan Altima that she could have sworn was following her last night when she went to the beach.

She glanced back at the car, seeing if she could see who was in it but the windows were too dark to make out a face. She stared at the car in her rearview mirror for a bit longer contemplating whether or not to call the cops. She was positive that whoever was in that car was following her and she really wanted to know who it was.

She smiled as she figured out how to find out who was in the car. Whoever it was… she'd find out really soon.

TBC…


	8. Busted

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

-----------------------------------------------

Matt pulled into the plaza parking lot that Ashley has just pulled into. He watched her park her car and decided to park somewhere a little further away before she got kinda suspicious. He watched her get out of the car and walk into a store that appeared to be a clothing store.

He waited for about ten minutes, thinking she'd probably exit the store soon. He sighed. He was really going to kill Amy for making him do this. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and cautiously walked into the store that he had seen Ashley go into.

He quickly found the men's section of the store and pretended to be looking through some t-shirts all while glancing around the store to see if he could spot Ashley which he couldn't.

He was positive that she hadn't left the store because he would have seen her exit so that meant that she had to be around there somewhere. His eyes scanned the store once more looking for his blonde ex.

"Whoever owns a Blue Nissan Altima…you left your lights on…" An announcement came over the intercom in the store.

Matt's brow furrowed in confusion. He didn't leave his lights on… did he?

He sighed, deciding that he'd better go check because he knew the rental car company would make him pay a whole lot more money than he was already paying if the car battery happened to die.

He walked out of the store and back to his car only to find that his lights were not on. He turned back around, ready to walk back into the store and continue looking for Ashley who seemingly disappeared.

"Matt?"

Matt turned around at the sound of his name being called and found himself face to face with Ashley. He was busted… big time!

TBC…review please... pretty please :-D


	9. What?

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

-----------------------------------------------

"I can't tell you…" Matt said, sighing. He had gone through like fifteen lies as to why he was following Ashley but she chose not to believe any of them. He was really starting to think that he, Amy and Maria should have gone over a plan on what to say or do if Ashley had caught him.

"Matt!" Ashley said, frustrated. She just wanted an answer as to why he was friggen' stalking her. That's all she wanted…

"Seriously… if I tell you then Amy's gonna kill me…" Matt said. He could tell Ashley was getting frustrated with him and frankly he was getting kinda frustrated too. He hadn't wanted to do this in the first place. This was all Amy's fault... Amy and her little innocent eyelash batting and the drawing out his name in that innocent girlish way...

"So... Amy's the reason you're following me?" Ashley asked, totally confused. This was just too weird.

"I didn't say that!" Matt said quickly.

"But you sure as hell implied it!" Ashley countered. She was tired of this little game Matt was playing. And why the hell would Amy ask someone to follow her anyway? It wasn't like there was anything about her that Amy couldn't just find out from Trish... in fact... she was a pretty open person and if Amy wanted to know something about her, all she had to do was really ask.

"Matt!" Ashley said again, obviously aggravated. "Just tell me what the hell is going on here" She pleaded. It wasn't like realizing that one of her exes was stalking her at the request of one of his other exes who just happened to be her best-friend's fiancé was an everyday kinda thing.

Matt sighed.

"You want the truth?" He asked. He was completely out of lies and she obviously wasn't going to let him get away without telling her something.

"Yes I want the truth" She said flatly.

Matt sighed again.

"Maria thinks your cheating on her" He said.

Ashley stared at him for a few seconds, an expression of sheer confusion on her face. Oh my God... he was seriously telling the truth this time... wasn't he.

"What?" Ashley asked incredulously, what being the only thing she could think of to say at that moment...

TBC… review please


	10. Counterplay

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

-----------------------------------------------

"You're joking right?" Ashley asked. She really couldn't believe that Maria thought she was cheating on her.

Matt shook his head, no. He really wished he was joking.

"And Maria told Amy and she got you to spy on me?" Ashley asked, connecting the dots.

Matt nodded.

Ashley laughed which caused Matt to look at her oddly. She really just couldn't help but laugh at the situation. It was all just so crazy…

"It's just… I really can't believe that Maria actually thinks that I would cheat on her…" Ashley said. She was actually kinda glad that she now knew the reason for Maria's recent behavior around her although it was quite a ridiculous reason. Cheating on Maria hadn't even crossed her mind once since their relationship had started… in fact… she loved Maria with all her heart and couldn't even imagine doing anything that would hurt her.

"So...you're not cheating on her? Matt confirmed.

"Of course I'm not… I can't believe she even thinks I'd do such a thing…" Ashley said.

Matt laughed. This actually was kinda funny once he thought about it.

"That's good because I was afraid Amy and Maria were gonna kill Mickie…" He said.

Ashley's brow furrowed in confusion. Now he had lost her.

"Wait what does Mickie ha--" She started to ask but cut herself off. "They thought I was cheating on her with Mickie?" She asked, figuring out why Maria and Amy would want to kill Mickie.

Matt nodded.

Ashley laughed again.

"WOW…" was all she could say. This was just getting more and more absurd by the second.

"I should call them now and tell them that it really was nothing…" Matt said.

"Wait…" Ashley said, biting her bottom lip lightly, in thought. Part of her still couldn't believe that Maria would suspect her of cheating. It was ridiculous, preposterous, just plain absurd.

"I think we should teach them a lesson" Ashley said, smiling. She was totally going to get Amy and Maria back for even thinking she could do such a thing to her girlfriend.

Matt's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

TBC… What does she have in mind? I dunnno lol… find out in the next chapter… until then… review please :-D


	11. Pandemonium

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

-----------------------------------------------

"Let me get this straight…" Mickie tried to clarify the situation. She moved the phone to her other ear before beginning to speak again. "You want me to help you make your girlfriend think that you're cheating on her with me?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Ashley said.

Mickie chuckled.

"You know Maria is gonna kill you when she finds out it's all a joke right?" Mickie asked.

Ashley chuckled.

"Yep…" She said. "But this is what she gets for having someone spy on me…" She added chuckling. She was still having a hard time believing that Maria had went out of her way to have Matt spy on her just because she thought she was cheating… something that she should have known Ashley would never do.

"So Matt's in on it too?" Mickie asked.

"Yep… he's gonna keep in contact with Maria and Amy pretending like he's still spying on me…" Ashley explained Matt's role in their plan.

Mickie laughed.

"You know you're being evil right Ash?" Mickie said still laughing. She could only imagine the different emotions Maria was feeling thinking that her girlfriend was cheating on her but not being entirely sure.

"Yeah…" Ashley agreed. She knew she was being kind of evil. "But you know… I think it's time Maria learned to trust me… I mean… I am her girlfriend after all…" She added, glancing at her watch. She was sure Maria would be coming back to the hotel soon.

As if right on cue, she heard the key being inserted into the door.

"Alright… I gotta go… she's back…" Ashley said.

"Alright…" Mickie said. She chuckled, thinking of the pandemonium that she was sure would ensue over the next few days.

Maria entered the hotel room, kicking her sandals off as soon as she got in the room.

"Talk to you later Mickie" Ashley said, hanging up the phone.

"Hey babe…" Ashley greeted her girlfriend. She was trying her best not to crack up laughing at Maria's expression when she had said Mickie's name on the phone.

"Hey…" Maria said. She was trying her best to act natural. Although she didn't exactly have proof yet, the facts were starting to stack up quickly that Ashley was indeed cheating on her with Mickie and well… it was becoming a lot harder to act 'natural'.

"How was your day?" Ashley asked.

"It was good… just went shopping really… What'd you do?" Maria asked.

'Ermm… nothing much… hung out with Mickie for a bit…" Ashley answered, trying to suppress a grin.

"Oh…" Maria said. She had a feeling that that was what Ashley was going to say…

TBC… Review please :-D pretty please with sugar on top


	12. Sooner rather than Later

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

-----------------------------------------------

"You said it yourself Maria… they weren't doing anything" Candice reminded her friend.

"Yeah… well… she shouldn't have been in our hotel room in the first place…" Maria said. She had gone out for a while earlier and came back only to see that Mickie was in her hotel room. Of course… she still had no evidence that Ashley was cheating on her because well… She and Mickie weren't doing anything but talking when she had walked in but still… it was kinda suspicious… "Besides… suppose they had done something before I walked in… and you know… they heard me coming or something…" Maria said.

"I doubt they would have been able to put all their clothes back on and look composed by the time you walked in…" Candice assured her.

"Well... what if they've been doing it for a long time now… and they're like really good at it…" Maria said; her voice laced with concern.

Candice sighed. Maria really did worry way too much.

"You barely have the time to see your girlfriend because of the brand schedules… I really doubt that Mickie has that kinda time…" Candice said. "Besides… I don't see the big deal here anyway… you guys should just have a threesome and be over with it…" She added.

"Oh yeah… what a great idea!" Maria said, obviously not amused. "And you know what… why don't you just join as well and we'll like have a… you know what... I don't even know the name for it…" She added, clearly letting Candice know that she found no humor in this situation.

Candice laughed.

"You know what… how about you just let the whole WWE roster join in and it'll be like a huge orgy…" She said, still laughing although she knew her friend wasn't laughing.

Maria didn't say anything which made Candice smile.

"I'm just kidding Maria… God!" She said; the smile still apparent in her voice. She couldn't help it… frankly she thought that Maria was taking this situation way too seriously… after all, she had absolutely no evidence that Ashley was cheating on her… and she had completely no evidence that it was even Mickie who Ashley was talking to on the phone the morning when she realized that Ashley had cleared her call log.

"Your… what is it? ... five month anniversary is coming up" Candice began but Maria cut her off.

"Seven month!" Maria corrected her.

"Well sorry that I don't remember everything about my friend's love life…" Candice said.

Maria rolled her eyes.

"I bet you remember anything I've ever told you about my sex life…" She countered.

Candice didn't even bother to respond to that.

"Anyway… so your _seven_ month anniversary is coming up" Candice began again, putting emphasize on the word seven. "What are you planning on doing?" She asked.

"I don't know yet…" Maria admitted. She had been so caught up in this Mickie thing that she had forgotten to plan something.

"Well... why don't you go all out? You know… get candles and stuff and give her the best sex she's ever had… by the end of the night she'll be saying 'Mickie who?' " Candice suggested.

Maria frowned. She could help but think that maybe Candice was right… maybe if Ashley was cheating on her it was because she wasn't happy with their sex life.

"Fine…" Maria agreed to Candice's plan.

"Great… You and I can go and get everything you'll need tomorrow…" Candice said.

Maria sighed. She had a feeling she was going to regret this sooner or later.

She heard a beep on her phone and quickly looked at the caller ID.

"Amy's calling me…" She told Candice.

Candice made an irritated sound.

"Fine… call me back later" She said.

"Okay…" Maria agreed, flashing over to Amy's call on her phone.

"Hey Ames…" Maria greeted her friend.

"Hey Ria… you busy?" Amy asked. She always made a habit of asking the person on the phone if they were busy before they started talking.

"I was just talking to Candice…" Maria said.

Amy made a sound similar to the one that Candice had made when Maria had announced that Amy was calling her.

"So you're not busy" Amy said. It was no secret that she really didn't like Candice Michelle and frankly she found it hard to comprehend that Maria could even converse with her.

"Nope… not busy…" Maria affirmed. "So how are the wedding preparations?" She asked.

"Ermmm…" Amy hesitated for a moment. "Good… I guess" She answered.

Maria noted her hesitation.

"Trish is not gonna run away again is she?" She asked.

Amy laughed.

"No… I think I'm gonna be the one doing the running this time…" She joked. Although it was an obvious joke, Maria could tell there was some sort of truth behind it.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Short version?" Amy asked.

"Sure…" Maria said.

"Trish's mother wants me to wear this dress…" Amy began.

Maria knew exactly where this was going.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

Amy chuckled.

"Really bad!" She said.

"You know you're gonna have to tell her you don't like it right?" Maria said.

"Really? I was just planning on gaining a couple of pounds and then pretending it doesn't fit…" Amy said.

Maria chuckled.

"You're gonna have to tell her… sooner rather than later…" She said.

Amy sighed. She knew she was going to have to tell her… she just didn't want to hurt her feelings... and jeprodize their friendship… after all… it had taken like three years for Trish's mother to even agree to meet her... but Maria was right... she was going to have to tell her... sooner rather than later...

TBC… review please :-D


	13. Regret

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

---------------------------------------------

"Baby…."

"I don't care what you say… I'm still not wearing it…" Amy said, cutting Trish off before she could even really begin her sentence.

"But baby…" Trish began. Amy put her hands over her ears and pouted. Nope… she wasn't going to listen. "Jeff said you're over-exaggerating… he says the dress really isn't that bad" Trish said matter-of-factly.

"Well… Jeff's a liar…" Amy said, giving away the fact that she could still hear her fiancé, even with her hands over her ears.

"Fine…" Trish said with a sigh. She moved over to her girlfriend and sat on her lap before removing her hands where they were strategically placed over her ears and holding them in her own hands. She brought one of her girlfriend's hands to her lips and placed a quick kiss on her palm. "We'll tell her you don't wanna wear the dress at dinner today… okay?" She said.

"Okay…" Amy agreed. She only hoped that this would go well…

-----------------------------------------------

"Candice… Where are we going?" Maria whined. The regret of agreeing to Candice's plan was starting to sink in already and well… Candice hadn't even really explained the plan yet.

"We're gonna get your tongue pierced…" Candice said matter-of-factly.

Maria's eyes widened.

"What?!?" She asked almost breathlessly. She was sure she was about to have a panic attack of some sort.

Candice laughed.

"I was kidding… God… you really can't take a joke… can you?" She asked. Maria's expression was just priceless.

Maria eyed her friend suspiciously.

"Yeah… well… sometimes your jokes just aren't funny…" She said matter-of-factly.

Candice clutched her chest in mock offense.

"Seriously… where are we going?" Maria asked.

"You'll see…" Candice said.

Maria sighed and rolled her eyes. Yep... regret was definitely starting to settle in the pit of her stomach.

**TBC... How will Trish's mother react? And... Where the hell is Candice taking Maria? lol... find out soon.. until then... review please :-D **


	14. First

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

---------------------------------------------

Maria's face flushed a deep crimson. She nervously shuffled her feet trying to hide her discomfort but failing miserably.

"Why do you look so uncomfortable?" Candice asked with a chuckle. Maria just shook her head at her older friend opting not to dignify that question with an answer. The regret that she was feeling earlier in the car had just intensified by like fifty times.

Candice rolled her eyes.

"I bet you and Ashley come to places like this all the time…"She said.

Maria shook her head, no.

"You're kidding right?" Candice asked; shock apparent in her expression.

Maria shook her head again. She had really never been in a place like that before, only heard of them.

"No wonder Ashley's cheating on you…" Candice said.

"You said it yourself Maria… they weren't doing anything" Maria quoted her older friend while glaring at her.

"Yeah… well… that was before I found out that your sex life was completely boring…" Candice said, moving over to look at the magazine section of the store they were in.

"My sex life is not boring…" Maria whispered, reluctantly following her friend.

"Please…" Candice said picking up a magazine and flipping through the pages. "You technically haven't even had sex…" she added, knowing she was bound to piss the RAW interviewer off soon, which she was sure she'd find some amusement out of.

"Of course I've had sex…" Maria whispered.

"No you haven't…" Candice said matter-of-factly. "And why are you even whispering?" She asked.

Maria glanced around the store. There were a few people around but none really within earshot.

"Because…" She said; her voice still hushed; she left it at that not really having an answer to the question. "And Ashley and I have had…" She began. "sex…" She finished lowering her voice even more.

Candice rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No you haven't…" She said matter-of-factly. "You may have made love… but you haven't had sex…" She said, putting down the magazine and moving over to another part of the store.

Maria sighed, following her.

"I don't see the difference" She said.

"Making love isn't about physical pleasure…" Candice stated, examining some objects that Maria really had no idea what they were for.

"It isn't?" Maria asked.

Candice shook her head.

"It's about emotion… and as pleasurable as _I guess _that can be… it's not sex…" She stated. "Thus you haven't had sex… at least not with Ashley…" She concluded.

Maria looked away from her friend nervously.

Candice's eyes widened, something occurring to her.

"Oh my god…. Ashley was your first wasn't she?" She asked, way too loudly for Maria's liking.

"Shhh…." Maria hushed her. "No…" she lied. "Yes…" She said afterwards.

Candice laughed.

"You know… all this time I thought you were a slut hiding behind an innocent face" She admitted.

"Gee... thanks" Maria said, faking an enthusiastic smile.

"Don't worry… after your anniversary… you'll have had the best sex ever thanks to me…" Candice said, heading over to the cashier. Maria trudged behind her, not even knowing what Candice had picked up or what she was planning.

**TBC... review please **


	15. Reading

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

---------------------------------------------

"What happened?" Mrs. Stratus asked as soon as she entered the house. She usually had to invite herself over in order to be invited to her daughter's house for dinner so she knew something was up.

"What?" Trish asked, feigning confusion although she knew exactly what her mother was getting at,

"What do you have to tell me that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Mrs. Stratus specified. Trish glanced over at her girlfriend who was sitting in the corner of the living room reading a book, obviously trying to avoid the conversation that they were about to have. "What is it?" Mrs. Stratus asked again. "Are you pregnant?"

Trish rolled her eyes. Pregnancy was always the first thing her mother assumed anytime she had to tell her something.

"Yes mom… I'm pregnant" Trish said sarcastically. "You know… Amy and I just forgot to use a condom and this happened" She added, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ha ha" Mrs. Stratus replied, clearly un-amused by her daughter's comment. "Where is Amy anyway?" She asked, remembering that she had seen Amy's car outside.

"Right there…" Trish pointed to her girlfriend sitting in the corner, her face hidden by the book she was 'reading'.

"Oh! There you are dear… You were being so quiet I didn't even notice you were here" Mrs. Stratus said to Amy.

Amy gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah… I was… ermm… reading…" She said. "Good book…" She added, forcing a smile.

"Really? What's it about?" Mrs. Stratus asked.

Trish grinned.

"Yeah Ames… what's it about?" She parroted. She knew that Amy wasn't really reading; she was just looking for a quick an easy way to get out of having the conversation that they were going to have.

"Ermmm…" Amy hesitated "It's about a boy..." She said.

"Then why is there a girl on the cover?" Trish asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Ermm… well… you see… the boy… well… ermm…" Amy hesitated. "It's complicated… you'd have to read it to get it" She said, putting the book down.

"Anyway dear… I have to talk to you about the alterations on the dress…" Mrs. Stratus began.

Amy glanced over at Trish who just gave her a 'you're on your own' type of look.

"Ermm… about that…" Amy began. She wanted to tell her so badly but she just couldn't risk hurting her feelings. "What exact alterations were needed?" She asked, biting her lips gently… maybe wearing the dress wouldn't be that bad…

TBC…. Review please :-D pretty please


	16. In charge

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So how pissed was Ashley that you sent her out shopping on your anniversary?" Candice asked, walking into Ashley and Maria's hotel room.

"Very…" Maria said distractedly. She was busy setting up everything for later on in the night when Ashley got back from shopping.

"So… do you remember the rules for tonight?" Candice asked.

"Ermmm… there were rules?" Maria asked. Okay, so she did sort of tune Candice out the night before but she didn't think she had missed anything important.

"Of course there were rules!" Candice said matter-of-factly. She shook her head. "You tuned me out didn't you?" She asked although she already knew the answer to that question.

"No…" Maria lied. "I just… forgot the rules…" She added.

Candice sighed.

"Okay… sit …" Candice said, ushering her younger friend to the bed. Maria sat with her hands in her lap, looking at the WWE women's champion expectantly.

"Okay… rule one…" Candice began. "Make eye contact…. Eye contact is essential… it heightens the sexual experience…" She said.

Maria nodded.

"Rule two… you want to keep things sexy… there's a line between sexy and slutty and you have to keep to keep it on the sexy side" Candice said.

Maria raised an eyebrow at her older friend.

"You're aware of this line?" She asked before she could stop herself.

Candice shot her friend an agitated look.

"Yes… I'm aware of the line… I just choose to overstep it sometime…" She stated simply. "Now… can we get back to the rules?" She asked, agitated by the interruption.

Maria nodded like a child who had just been scolded.

"Okay… rule number three… is to make her want you… what you wanna do is make sure you get what you want before she gets what she wants…"

Maria stared at her friend, puzzlement evident in her expression.

Candice sighed.

"Okay… just pretend it's you and the playboy magazine again…" She said.

Maria opened her mouth to protest but instead found herself blushing slightly. Candice chuckled.

"You seriously thought I didn't know?" She asked which just caused her younger friend to turn a deeper shade of red.

"And the most important rule…" Candice said, getting back to 'business' "Rule number 4… You're in charge…"

"I'm in charge?" Maria asked.

"Yes! No matter what… you're in charge…" Candice confirmed.

Maria nodded. She had never really been 'in charge' before… maybe this was going to be fun after all. She was actually really looking forward to tonight.

TBC… okie dokie… review please :-D


	17. Anniversary and Confession

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ashley groaned dragging her shopping bags beside her feet. She usually loved shopping but not in this case.

Maria had sent her up and down Miami getting things that they apparently "needed" before they headed to Canada for Trish and Amy's wedding.

It wasn't really the fact that Maria had sent her shopping that aggravated her, it was just that when she had woken up in the morning, all she got was a quick kiss on the cheek and a rushed "Happy anniversary" followed by a "Can you pick up a few things at the store?" which turned out to mean "Can you pick up a hell of a lot of things from various stores all over Miami?"

Ashley opened the hotel room door and was instantly greeted by the soft scent of vanilla scented candles.

"Ria?" Ashley called softly, setting the shopping bags down in the corner of the room and closing the hotel room door quietly behind her. "Ria?" She called again but there came no reply. Her brow furrowed in confusion. She was one hundred percent sure she had seen her girlfriend's rental car in the parking lot so Maria should have been in their hotel room.

Ashley glanced around the candlelit hotel room noticing a red rose placed directly in the center of the white sheets of their shared hotel room bed. A smile formed on her lips as she picked up the rose, taking in the fragrant scent. Her smile only widened when she felt arms, that she knew belonged to a certain tall brunette, circling her waist.

Ashley turned, meeting the sultry gaze of her girlfriend. Her eyes swept over the tall brunette who stood before her wearing only a matching bra and panties set with a red bow tied neatly right below her naval and socks of course because Maria hated stepping on the cold tile of the hotel room without something on her feet.

Ashley raised an eyebrow quizzically at her girlfriend of exactly 7 months causing Maria to chuckle.

"I didn't know what to get you…" She explained. "So… I just got you me…" She added, a smile making its way to her lips.

Ashley smirked, licking her suddenly dry lips. She honestly couldn't have thought of a better gift.

"So what exactly does my gift entail?" She asked, taking her girlfriend by the hand and pulling her into her so their bodies were pressed tightly together.

Maria giggled at her girlfriend's eagerness.

"Wellllll….." She said drawing out the word. "It entails… you…. And me…." She said, lowering her voice to a seductive whisper. "That bed…" She continued, pointing at the bed behind them "and….none of these…" She said, running her fingertips over the hem of Ashley's shirt.

Ashley smiled.

"I like this gift…" She said, hardly able to contain the grin that made its way to her lips.

"But…" Maria said, pulling back just a tiny bit so she could look into her lover's eyes. A playful smile played on her lips. "There's a catch…" She continued.

Ashley raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"And what would that be?" She asked, wondering what Maria could be up to.

"You'll find out soon… but until then… aren't you going to open your gift?" Maria asked, keeping her playful expression.

Ashley hesitated for a moment still wondering what exactly her girlfriend had in store for her before motioning for Maria to turn around which she did obediently.

Ashley placed her palm on the smalls of her lover's back, pressing lightly to let Maria know what she wanted of her. Maria smiled loving how she and Ashley were at a point in their relationship where they could communicate without actually speaking. She bent forward slowly, following her girlfriend's silent command.

Ashley pressed her lips to the flesh of her girlfriend's back, right above the red lace of the bow that adorned her waist. She grasped the lace between her fingers and tugged lightly, watching the material sail to the ground. Smiling at her accomplished task, she kissed a path back up Maria's back, ending with a fleeting kiss on her shoulder blade. Maria straightened up allowing Ashley to warp her arms around the RAW interviewer's waist from behind.

So what's the catch?" Ashley asked again, desperate to know what her girlfriend was up to.

Maria chuckled, turning to face the blond.

"Good things come to those who wait…" She said.

Ashley pouted.

"But I've waited all day…" She reminded her. Maria pressed her lips against Ashley's softly, silencing any further argument.

As the kiss deepened, Ashley's arms almost instinctively came to rest around her girlfriend's waist, pressing their bodies closer together.

Maria backed her girlfriend up and pushed her gently onto the soft mattress. The bed shifted slightly as Maria settled on top of her lover, attaching their lips once again.

Ashley moaned as Maria's tongue delicately traced her bottom lip before nipping on it gently. Maria kissed a path from her girlfriend's jaw to her ear.

"You have way too many clothes on…" She said, her lips hovering over Ashley ear. A shudder ran through Ashley's body as Maria spoke. "But I can fix that…" Maria added, before taking Ashley earlobe between her lips and sucking gently.

Ashley moaned making a conscious effort to try to regulate her breathing as Maria's hands slipped beneath her shirt, sliding it upwards slowly.

Maria's torturously slow removal of her shirt as well as her full lips that were gently sucking at a particularly sensitive spot her neck, were both serving to create a throbbing ache between Ashley's legs.

Maria continued leisurely removing Ashley shirt, making sure that her fingertips lightly teased the skin of Ashley's toned abdomen. She pulled back, placing a chaste kiss on the red mark that she had made on the skin of Ashley's neck as Ashley raised her arms allowing her to take her shirt off. She quickly discarded the material throwing it aimlessly to the ground, before attaching her lips to another spot on Ashley's neck that she knew to be quite sensitive.

A shot of desire ran through Ashley's body as Maria nipped at her pulse point. Maria's fingers skillfully unbuttoned and unzipped Ashley's jeans while her lips and tongue continued their work on Ashley's neck. Ashley arched her hips off of the bed, allowing Maria to take off her jeans which she did, discarding of them just as carelessly as she had done with Ashley's shirt.

Maria hungrily attached her lips to the flesh of Ashley's neck once again while adeptly slipping her thigh between her girlfriend's legs causing Ashley to whimper softly at the sudden contact.

Ashley arms, as if on their own accord, wrapped around the RAW interviewer's waist, pulling her closer, so their bodies were tightly pressed together.

Ashley gasped as Maria laced kisses to the flesh of her breast that wasn't covered by her bra before removing her bra completely and discarding of it carelessly.

A slight shudder ran through Ashley's core as Maria repositioned herself atop her, her thigh pressing more firmly against her center creating a distinct throbbing as well as an overwhelming need to have some more control over her current situation.

Ashley ran her fingertips up her girlfriend's thigh but Maria immediately grabbed both of her arms and placed them above her head, silently demanding that she keep them there.

An eyebrow shot up in confusion at this uncharacteristic request but Maria just gave her girlfriend a slight smirk before attaching their lips forcefully. As the kiss grew more passionate, Ashley wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck causing Maria to break the kiss abruptly.

Green eyes stared in slightly darker green eyes for a few moments before Maria spoke.

"Where are your hands supposed to be?" She asked, her voice a husky whisper.

Ashley swallowed hard at the sight of her girlfriend hovering above her with a mischievous smile playing on her lips. She wasn't sure what she to expect from the RAW interviewer at this point but was actually rather enjoying her sudden aggressiveness.

"Here…" Ashley said, raising her arms above her head where Maria had placed them before.

"Exactly… Actually…" Maria trailed off.

Ashley followed her girlfriend's movement not daring to move her arms. She watched as the RAW interviewer opened the bedside table draw and scrambled around for something before leaning forward and attaching their lips in a fiery kiss.

Ashley struggled almost unconsciously to touch her girlfriend which only made Maria grip her wrists tighter.

Ashley emitted a quiet whimper, breaking the kiss, as she felt something delicately slit into her wrist. Before she could even register what it was, Maria chuckled.

"Now you can't move them…" She confirmed what Ashley had suspected as she securely knotted the ribbon that clasped Ashley's wrists together, to the headboard of the bed.

Ashley opened her mouth to say something but realized she didn't know what to say… She was helpless to do anything but follow along with the plans of her usually submissive girlfriend…

Ashley didn't know whether it was the fact that this was so un-Maria like or maybe this was some kind of unconscious fantasy she had but for some reason this was all turning her way more than usual.

"So… I'm a bit overdressed aren't I?" Maria asked although she was already positive of the answer.

Ashley licked her suddenly dry lips. She was sure that even if that question wasn't rhetorical she wouldn't have been able to answer it because her throat had suddenly gone dry.

Ashley followed her girlfriend's every movement, watching intently as she reached behind her back and effortlessly unclasped her bra before throwing it aimlessly over her shoulder.

Maria straddled her girlfriend's hips and moaned softly as she ran her palms over her own newly exposed skin.

Ashley watched her girlfriend carefully, taking in every detail. The soft moans Maria was making every time she ran her own fingers gently over her hardened nipples was like a bullet of desire shot right through Ashley's entire body. She wanted to touch her girlfriend so badly, to run her tongue over the flesh that her girlfriend was effortlessly playing with, to take a hardened nipple into her mouth but she couldn't and that just made her want it more.

Ashley unconsciously tugged against her wrist restraints as she watched her girlfriend's hand snake down her abdomen and disappear into her underwear

Maria let out a shaky breath, her fingers making contact with her womanhood. She used her free hand to steady herself by gripping the bed sheet beneath her as she slowly pleasure herself.

Ashley was rendered speechless as her eyes trailed up from where they were previously fixated on the movement of her lover's hand to her chest which was heaving softly, to her face… Maria's eyes were closed tightly and her lips parted a little and Ashley was positive she hadn't seen anything more beautiful in her entire life.

A low moan escaped Maria's lips, causing Ashley's eyes to drift back down the hand that was working diligently inside Maria's panties.

Ashley swallowed hard, yearning to touch her girlfriend like never before. This was so unjust, if she couldn't touch; Maria could have at least taken off her underwear so she could have a better visual.

Almost as if her prayers were answered, Maria shifted a little, raising just enough to take her underwear completely off before settling back.

Ashley almost instantly regretted wanting Maria to take the underwear off because as soon as she settled back, straddling her hips as she had done before, Ashley felt the slick wetness of her lover's womanhood against her hips, only increasing her desire by one hundred percent more.

Now Ashley was positive that one of two things was going to happen. She was either going to have the orgasm of her life without Maria even really touching her or she was going to die on her anniversary and the coroners were going to have to write "died from sexual frustration" on her death certificate.

"Ria?" Her lover's name left her lips as an almost inaudible moan. She felt so helpless. She wanted nothing more than to touch Maria, to make her moan and writhe but all she could do was watch as Maria's fingers made small circles on her swollen clit.

"Oh God…" The words left Maria's lips breathlessly as she sped up her assault on her own womanhood. Her hips rocked back and forth as her breath quickened. Some of her hair fell messily across her face and small beads of sweat dripped down her immaculate body.

Ashley kept her eyes attached to thrusting of Maria's hips. She could tell her girlfriend was close to release. She had brought her girlfriend to that point and beyond that point so many times in their relationship but this was the first time she ever had the chance to really pay attention to just how beautiful her girlfriend was mid-orgasm.

She forced herself to look away from the thrusting of her girlfriend's hips and to her flushed face, wanting to see her face as her imminent orgasm tipped through her.

A loud groan escaped Maria's lips as her orgasm rocked through her. She felt her muscles contract one last time as a euphoric feeling washed over her whole body. She took a few deep breaths, calming herself before opening her eyes and meeting the darkened by lust green eyes of her lover.

"Wow…" Maria breathed, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Wow…" Ashley concurred. She didn't think it were possible for her to be any more turned on that she already was but Maria had proved her wrong.

"Ria please…" Ashley begged. She didn't even know if she was begging to be let down or for her much needed release but she begged anyway.

Maria rested atop her girlfriend, bringing her lips right next to Ashley's ear. She chuckled, her warm breath sending a shiver down Ashley's spine.

"Please what?" Maria asked before kissing a path down Ashley's jaw, all the way down the valley between her breasts. Ashley moaned softly, feeling the warm and gentle touch that she knew to be Maria.

Gentle hands cupped and caressed while a warm tongue skillfully darted around her nipple. Maria nipped lightly at the bud before moving onto the next and doing the same.

Ashley let out a small moan of approval as she felt Maria's fingers tracing patterns on her inner thighs. She was so worked up she knew it wasn't going to take long for her to achieve the release she had been waiting for all night but she knew Maria was going to draw it out for as long as possible.

"Ria… please" She was sure now that she was begging for her release. She wanted it so badly… In fact, she needed it.

Hair tickled her abdomen as Maria moved lower, trailing tiny kisses to Ashley's toned abdomen.

Maria continued moving lower, lacing fleeting kisses to Ashley's thighs.

Just the tingle of Maria's breath near her center was driving Ashley crazy. She bucked her hips forward slightly, desperate for some contact.

Maria finally relented, placing a tiny kiss directly on Ashley's swollen clit before sliding her tongue over it.

Ashley moaned loudly, not even bothering to try to suppress it. She wanted this so badly that she couldn't think straight. She could no longer pinpoint the source of her pleasure, weather it be Maria's skillful tongue that was lapping at her clit or the two fingers that Maria was thrusting in and out of her at a rapid pace.

Ashley's hips bucked forward, meeting Maria fingers thrust for thrust. Her eyes were closed tightly and her lips parted as moan after moan escaped her lips. She was so close. She could almost feel her orgasm already.

"Faster" She wasn't even aware the word had slipped off of her lips but she did feel the pace of Maria's thrust quicken. This was it… she was going to get her release soon… and then it all stopped. Maria's tongue, her fingers… it was gone…

Ashley opened her eyes in time to see Maria getting off of the bed.

Maria chuckled at the look of disappointment on her girlfriend's face.

"I've got something for you…" She explained. "But… you have to close your eyes…" Maria added.

Ashley's eyebrow shot up, hesitance obvious in her expression.

"You're already tied up… there's nothing really worse that I can do to you…" Maria reasoned which was enough for Ashley as she closed her eyes, allowing her breathing to regulate.

She could hear the shuffling of bags and felt the bed shift slightly as Maria joined her again.

"Keep them closed…" Maria warned. Ashley did as told; keeping her eyes shut as tightly as possible however her eyes shot open when she felt something hard press into her. Her eyes widened even more when she realized just what it was.

Hovering above her, with a strap-on fastened to her waist was her girlfriend.

A puff of air pushed past Ashley's lips as the hardened plastic sank deeper into her. Maria was super gentle, careful not to hurt her girlfriend at first but soon began moving to a rather rapid yet steady rhythm set my the thrusting of her girlfriend's hips.

"Oh fuck…" The near-orgasmic feeling that Ashley had earlier been deprived of had returned quickly. Her hips rose hard, meeting the thrusts of her anxious lover.

The sound of the squeaking bed coils was almost inaudible next to the sounds of panting, gasps and moans that filled the room.

Ashley's moans were becoming desperate. The warmth of Maria's body sliding against hers, Maria's soft panting, the prosthetic sinking deeper into her womanhood… it was all becoming too much. She was so close she could feel it… nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wanted this time.

One final thrust and she was over the edge. A loud moan escaped her lips as her release shot through her. Maria stayed with her the whole time, progressively slowing her thrusting to a halt before removing the prosthetic completely and lapping softly at her lover's center.

Maria crawled up next to her girlfriend, placing odd kisses here and there. She untied her, kissing the tiny red indentation marks the ribbon had left in the flesh of Ashley's skin.

Ashley sighed, finally wrapping her arms around her younger lover. Ashley nuzzled into her girlfriend's neck, intertwining their legs into a mess of limbs.

Maria chuckled.

"Happy Anniversary…" She said softly, turning in her girlfriend's arms so they were face to face.

Ashley kissed her girlfriend on the forehead.

"I have a confession to make…" She admitted.

TBC... so yeah... I finally updated... like finally lol... so review please


	18. Apologies

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm mad at you…" Maria said, a pout forming on her full lips.

Ashley chuckled. She had just divulged her scheme to make Maria believe she was cheating on her with Mickie James and well… Maria didn't take it so well but Ashley couldn't help but chuckle. She knew the situation wasn't really funny because if she didn't play her cards right, Maria could hold a grudge for a hell of a long time but still… it was hard not to laugh… Maria looked so adorable when she was mad…

"You know… you aren't exactly the angel in all of this…" Ashley said matter-of-factly. Maria shot her girlfriend a look that warned her to take back what she just said but it only made Ashley chuckle some more.

"I can't believe you made me think you were cheating on me with Mickie and now you find this funny…" Maria said incredulously.

"You are the one that sent my ex-boyfriend to spy on me… what exactly was it that you thought you'd find out?" Ashley asked

Maria folded her arms, opting to sit (and if she really had to sleep) on the chair opposite the bed because she knew if she stayed in the bed with her girlfriend then that would lead to cuddling which would lead to forgiving her girlfriend which she didn't want to do right now.

"I didn't even send Matt to spy on you… Amy did…." Maria said. "You know Amy was about ready to kill you because she thought you were cheating on me" Maria added, attempting to redirect the fault at her girlfriend but Ashley was having none of that.

"She thought I was cheating on you because you thought I was cheating on you" Ashley said.

Maria folded her arms tighter across her chest, bringing her knees up to rest her arms on. Green eyes locked with slightly darker green ones for a few moments both silently daring the other to give up on this argument. Maria broke eye contact, staring at the tiles on the floor for a few seconds, something about Ashley's gaze was making her feel extremely guilty.

"I was worried okay?" Maria admitted quietly, still staring at the ground. "I mean, we're apart for days, sometimes even weeks at a time and I was worried that you were getting tired of that… or even worse tired of me and then I heard you on the phone telling someone you loved them and I freaked and acted somewhat…." Maria paused for a second, choosing her words carefully. "Injudiciously…" She finished.

Ashley stared at her girlfriend for a few moments, resisting the urge to ask her what she scored on her SATs although she was actually kinda used to Maria's "smart outbursts" by now.

"Ria… you know I love you and I'd never, ever cheat on you and if you had concerns about our relationship… you should have talked to me…" Ashley said. "Not gotten my ex to stalk me…Because Matt doesn't make a great James Bond type" she added with a chuckle.

Maria sighed.

"I'm sorry for freaking out…" She said, raising her gaze from the floor.

"And I'm sorry for tricking you into thinking I was cheating on you" Ashley apologized. "And I can assure you, you have no reason to kill Mickie James…" She added. "Now will you please come to bed" She asked, patting the side of the bed Maria usually slept on.

Maria took her place on the bed, sighing contently as she felt the warmth of her girlfriend spooning her.

Both girls settled into sleep… after all… they did have a flight to catch the next day.

TBC… review please


	19. Trickey goes both ways

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seriously… that was the first time I have ever actually thought Maria was capable of harming someone…" Mickie joked referring to when Maria had come back to her hotel room and found that she was there with Ashley.

Mickie, Ashley and Trish were in Trish's living room each sipping on a bottle of beer. Trish's wedding was less than 48 hours away and this was the closest thing she was getting to a "bachelorette party" and really… this was the closest she wanted it to get to a bachelorette party. The combination of light alcohol and being with two of her closest friends was really helping to calm her pre-wedding jitters. Ashley and Mickie had already assured her that nothing was going to ruin her wedding, unless she was planning to take off running again. They had even joked that they were going to tie her to her bed just so she couldn't run.

"You guys are terrible…" Trish said with a slight chuckle. Even though it was kinda funny she couldn't help but feel bad for Maria because she knew that if she thought Amy were cheating on her then she'd most definitely kill someone…

"I'll make it up to her… in fact… I have a little surprise for her planned already…" Ashley said taking a quick sip of her beer.

Trish raised her eyebrow at her best-friend. She was usually the first to find out about just about everything that Ashley was planning so she was really intrigued to hear what surprise she was talking about.

"Care to share?" She asked.

Ashley chuckled.

"You'll see…"

------------------------

"So what exactly are you planning on doing to the dress?" Jeff asked, watching intently as Amy pulled out a sewing kit from her bag.

"Alter it…" Amy replied matter-of-factly.

Jeff and Maria exchanged quick glances silently doubting Amy's ability to sew or alter anything.

"So what exactly is going on with you and Ashley?" Amy asked, examining the dress in her hands closely.

"Well…." Maria began. "She's not cheating…" She finished.

Amy raised an eyebrow at her young friend, demanding an explanation. The last she had heard about the situation was that Maria was almost one hundred percent positive that Ashley was in fact cheating on her with none other than Mickie James.

"Ashley caught Matt spying on her and made up this plan to teach me a lesson for not trusting her by making me think she was cheating on me with Mickie…" Maria explained.

Amy laughed.

"She got you good…." She said, impressed. "But are you just gonna let her get away with that?" She asked.

Maria sighed.

"Yeah…" She answered

"No!" Both Amy and Jeff corrected her at the same time.

Maria bit her bottom lip lightly.

"What do I do then?" She asked hesitantly.

"You trick her back…" Jeff replied, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

"And how do I do that?" She asked, not entirely sure what they were getting at.

Amy chuckled.

"Leave it to us…" She said.

Maria glanced between her two friends. She wasn't exactly sure what they were planning but she knew whatever it was... it was gonna be mischievous…

TBC… read and review please… pretty please :-D


	20. What the hell

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

_So… I know I took FOREVER to update… sorry lol I got kinda sidetracked lol… forgive me lol and review_

_--------------------------------- _

Ashley walked into her hotel room and put down her bag. Trish's wedding was tomorrow and she was psyched. She was really happy for her best-friend. Trish and Amy had been together so long… it seemed only right they make it "official". They were obviously very much in love… so much so that Ashley couldn't really imagine either of them doing anything to intentionally hurt the other.

"Ria?" Ashley called, receiving no answer. That was weird. She was sure her girlfriend would have gotten back to their hotel room before she did. She heard a stifled moan coming from the bathroom and turned to that direction. She was positive that was her girlfriend's voice.

"Ria?" She called again.

"Yeah" Maria's muffled voice came from the bathroom.

"Are you alright babe?" Ashley asked, a bit worried about her girlfriend.

"I'm fine... just... ermm... don't come in!"

Ashley raised an eyebrow, moving closer to the bathroom. She paused for a second listening to the sound of hurried movement emerging from behind the closed door.

"Are you sure you're okay? She asked.

"Mhmm..." Came the hurried reply.

Satisfied with that answer, Ashley was about to go lay down when she could have sworn she heard whispering coming from the bathroom... and that definitely wasn't her girlfriend's voice.

What the hell was going on in there?

"Ri-" Ashley began to call her girlfriend's name again but cut off remembering that when she had walked in she had heard a stifled moan coming from her girlfriend. That, plus the hurried movement, plus the whispering was adding up to only one thing in Ashley's mind. One thing she was definitely not standing for.

She put her hand on the door knob pushing the door open. Her eyes widened when she saw what was going on. It was even worse than she had suspected.

"What the hell is going on here?!?" Ashley asked angrily.

TBC… lol review please


	21. Real funny

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

---------------------------------

Amy couldn't help but laugh. The look on Ashley's face was one of complete shock, coupled with unadulterated rage. She knew she had given up the pretense by laughing but they had planned to trick Ashley and by the look on her face, they had certainly done just that. Maria couldn't help it. She broke down laughing too and soon out from the shower curtain popped the head of Jeff Hardy who had been hiding behind it, also in hysterics.

Ashley's expression soon turned to one of annoyance.

"Very funny guys!" She said, clearly not amused by the situation. That seriously wasn't funny. Not only had she been devastated because she actually thought her girlfriend had been cheating on her, she had also be devastated because she thought she was going to have to tell her best-friend what she had witnessed her fiancé doing with her girlfriend on the night before their wedding.

"You gotta admit that was funny Ash" Jeff said, unable to control his laughter.

Amy and Maria had made it look they were the most compromising situation they could be in without actually being in a compromising position and when Ashley had asked what the hell was going on, Maria had replied with a very hesitant "She was showing me a wrestling hold…". Seriously, how could someone not find that funny?

"Whatever!" Ashley said, cracking a small smile. They really had got her good.

"You know… maybe you should take some acting lessons from your girlfriend… She's awesome!" Amy said.

Ashley rolled her eyes. If she and Amy didn't usually go out of their way to insult each other then she'd definitely have been offended.

"Maybe you should like go call your girlfriend or something before she runs off again!" Ashley countered.

"Ouch…" Amy said, feigning a wounded expression. "Well if mine runs off then I'll just have to steal yours…" She added, her usual smirk returning.

Ashley chuckled.

"Whatever" She said, clearly defeated. "Is there a real reason you guys are in my hotel room or were you just here to be assholes?" She asked.

"Actually… there is a reason…." Amy said.

"Well… what is it?" Ashley asked, a bit worried there would be problems with the wedding.

"Amy needs a dress…" Maria informed her.

TBC…. Read and review please. The next chapter will probably be the last.


	22. Define 'fixed'

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

---------------------------------

"Where the hell is she?!?" Trish said, pacing around the room. Her wedding was in one hour and not only was one of her bridesmaids missing but so was the best man and most importantly… so was her fiancé.

"She'll be here…" Ashley assured her. She knew Maria, Jeff and Amy were off trying to remedy Amy's dress issue but she wasn't about to tell Trish that. She knew her best friend, which meant she knew her under tense conditions and she knew if she were to mention Amy's clothing problem, Trish would probably freak out so for now all she could do was assure Trish that Amy would show up and hint that Amy's lateness had to do with something Amy-like… such as waking up late.

A knock on the door halted Trish mid pace.

"Come in…" She said, hoping whoever it was had news as to where the hell her fiancé was. Unfortunately, she had no such luck.

"Hey mom…" Trish said, as her mother popped her head in through the crack in the door.

"You nervous?" Mrs. Stratus asked.

Trish took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah…" She admitted although she wasn't sure if she were nervous about the wedding or the fact that her fiancé still hadn't shown up to their wedding.

"Don't be…" Mrs. Stratus said, stepping fully into the room and closing the door behind her. "I honestly don't think there is anyone better for you than Amy…" She admitted.

Trish smiled, fighting back a tear that was threatening to fall. This drastic change in her mother's attitude towards Amy was something she once only dreamed of and now that it was really happening, she couldn't fight back the flood of emotions coursing through her.

Luckily, there was a knock on the door before things could get too emotional.

"Come in…" Trish called, smiling as Maria opened the door. If Maria was there, that had to mean Amy wasn't far away.

"Hey Trish" Maria said happily. "You look beautiful" She added. This was the first time she had seen Trish in her wedding dress and as simple as the white dress was, Trish, of course, made it look absolutely stunning.

"Thanks Maria…" Trish said, beaming at the compliment.

"Hey Mrs. Stratus!" Maria greeted the older woman, just realizing that Trish's mother was in the room.

"Hello Maria…" Mrs. Stratus greeted the bubbly brunette.

"Can I just borrow Ashley for a few minutes?" Maria asked sweetly, earning one of those playful 'I know what you're gonna do' looks from both Trish and her mother. Maria rolled her eyes playfully, ushering Ashley out of the room with her.

"Did you find a dress?" Ashley asked as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Not exactly…" Maria said.

Ashley's eyes widened. The wedding was in less than an hour and they still hadn't found a replacement dress?!? She was starting to think they were definitely doomed.

"But I fixed it…" Maria added before Ashley could really begin to freak out.

"What?" Ashley asked, not clear on what Maria was trying to tell her exactly.

"Just come…" Maria said, grabbing her girlfriend by the arm to go see Amy's new and improved dress.

_TBC… yeah… so I know I said this would probably be the last chapter… I lied lol sorry… forgive me lol and review lol_


	23. Surprise?

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy pulled Trish onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her firmly before she could attempt to get up. She was amazed that the beautiful woman in her arms was actually now her wife. She was even more amazed that their wedding had actually commenced on time despite her disastrous dress issue. Man oh man had Maria saved her ass! Of course Maria had waited until almost 2 hours before the wedding was scheduled to inform her that she could sew! If only she had mentioned that minor detail like… maybe two days before the wedding… that would have saved them the stress of having to travel from mall to mall in search of a dress all in vain… but honestly… Amy couldn't complain. That was so Maria's style to do things like that besides not only had Maria saved her ass by fixing the dress… she had actually made it wearable… as in something Amy actually liked… and she wasn't the only one digging the alterations either… Trish's mother loved it too.

But… all of that was in the past now… they had plenty of pictures of the wedding to look back on in the future… Now they had to concentrate on the after party… well Amy had to concentrate on getting Trish to relax and enjoy the after party. Their wedding had only ended a few hours ago and Trish was running around being a busy body already. Granted, they were going on their honeymoon in a week and that would be plenty of relaxing time for the both of them but still…. Ashley, Maria and Mickie had gone out of their ways to throw this party for them and just like Amy, none of them were going to take kindly to refusing to relax on her wedding night.

"You're not going anywhere…" Amy whispered in Trish's ear, feeling her wife squirm in her arms.

"Baby…" Trish whined. "Can we at least go mingle?" She asked, pouting.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Fine…." She said drawing out the word to let Trish know she was perfectly content just sitting there. She loosened her grip, allowing a grinning Trish to get up.

Trish pulled her wife up by the hand, intertwining their fingers and dragging her along closer into the crowd of dancing people.

"Besides… it's our wedding night… so you know it'll be worth your while later…" Trish said electing a smile from Amy.

Trish dragged Amy through the crowd of their friends and associates who were hollering their congratulations over the music. She spotted Ashley through the crowed giving her the 'where did you two get off to?" look and made her way over to her.

"Where'd you two disappear to?" Ashley asked when Trish and Amy were close enough to hear over the loud music.

"Just sitting…" Trish answered although Ashley gave them a look that said she clearly didn't believe that.

"Where's Maria?" Amy asked. She hadn't seen the younger woman since the party had started.

"Dancing with Jeff…." Ashley answered. Jeff had dragged her girlfriend onto the dance floor before she even had a chance to dance with her.

"Speaking of Maria… Didn't you have a surprise for her?" Trish asked curious as to what her best friend had up her sleeve. It was unlike Ashley to keep things from her so whatever it was she had planned had to be big.

"As a matter of fact… I do… and I think now would a the best time if any to give it to her…I'll be right back…" Ashley said, shuffling through the crowd, leaving behind both Amy and Trish with raised eyebrows.

TBC… Yeah so I know… I totally skipped the wedding scene but I totally had no idea how to write a wedding lol I chickened out lmao but I will make it up to you guys lol so forgive me once again lol and review :-D


	24. Surprise Surprise

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

* * *

"I wonder what this big surprise is…" Jeff said to Amy and Trish, having found them after Ashley came and stole his dancing partner away.

"Ash wouldn't tell me…" Trish admitted, just as curious as Jeff as to what this surprise Ashley had for Maria was exactly.

"Well…" Jeff began only to be cut of by Amy who could tell him his smile exactly what he was thinking.

"No!" She said, clearly rejecting any part in his forthcoming plan.

"Awww… come on… we could just… you know… be walking past the room when they're talking and just _happen_ to hear what they're saying…" Jeff said, putting emphasis on the word 'happen', making it clear that it wouldn't be accidental at all.

"We won't get caught…" Trish assured her wife which really didn't help reassure Amy of anything.

"Yeah and we weren't supposed to get caught the last time you pulled me in on a little scheme to spy on Ashley and Maria either…" Amy said firmly, recalling when Trish had coaxed her into following Ashley when she was going to confess her feelings for the Maria. "Look… you guys go do your little espionage thing and I will just stay right here and you know what… if this surprise is that important then I know Ria will call me and tell me about it later just like Ash will call you and tell you about it so-" Before Amy could even finish, Trish had grabbed her hand and was pulling her through the crowd following Jeff in the direction he had seen Ashley and Maria go.

Jeff stopped abruptly in front of a half cracked door, almost causing Trish and Amy to crash into him.

"Sshhh…" He warned them, spying Ashley and Maria through the small crack in the door. Crouching behind the door, he silently signaled for Trish and Maria to do the same. They could just barely make out what Ashley and Maria were saying.

"Looks like Jeff wore you out…" Ashley joked.

Maria giggled.

"Yeah…" She agreed. "His dancing is sorta… erratic" She said.

Jeff's jaw dropped, an offended expression gracing his features.

"Like she knows what that means!" He whispered, only to be hushed by Trish and swatted on the arm by Amy who still looked like she wanted to be anywhere in the world doing anything other than what she was doing now.

Ashley chuckled, having witnessed a bit of Jeff's dancing, she knew exactly what her girlfriend was talking about.

"Anyway…" she said, cutting to the chase. "There is something I've been meaning to ask you for a couple of weeks now…" She admitted, taking a small box out of her pocket and handing it to the younger woman.

"She gave her a box…" Jeff whispered to his two companions, narrating what was going on since he was the only one who could see through the small crack in the door.

"Open it…" Ashley implored her girlfriend.

"What's in it?" Trish whispered.

"I can't tell…" Jeff said, shuffling closer to the door to see if he could get a better look.

"Ash?" Maria questioned, not 100 sure what to make of the gift.

"Ria… I want you to--" Before Ashley could get the rest of her sentence out, the door creaked open revealing none other than Jeff Hardy on his knees, his hand on the door knob with Trish behind him and Amy, looking like she was about ready to bang her head through a wall, behind her.

TBC….

Review please lol :-D


	25. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise?

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

* * *

"Ermm… yeah… the door hinges are just fine…" Jeff said, quickly getting up off of his knees.

Amy put her hand over her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly. God, Jeff really, REALLY needed to work on his improvising skills.

"The door hinges?" Ashley asked with an eye roll, challenging Jeff's quite obvious lie.

Yeah… they were… ermmm…" Jeff began but quickly trailed off. "Never mind… don't let the door hinges distract you from your moment…" He said, shifting the attention back to the subject at hand.

"The door hinges aren't the problem…" Ashley muttered light-heartedly, finding it quite hard to even be mad at her intrusive friends.

"Enough about the door…" Trish said, imploring her best friend to finish her earlier statement, curiosity getting the best of her, after all, if Ashley were going to pop the big question, she'd tell her first, right?

"As I was saying…" Ashley said, turning back to her girlfriend. "Ria… I really want you to move in with me…" She said. She had just moved recently and she and Maria had briefly played with the idea of moving in together but beyond that, they hadn't even really discussed it and well… Ashley honestly thought it was time to take their relationship to the next level and this was the best way to do just that. "So, what do you say?" Ashley asked hopefully.

Maria picked the key out of the box Ashley has given her, running her fingers over the smoothed edges. Ashley had even gone out of her way to have gotten an 'M' engraved into the key. Maria was really speechless. This was a huge step in their relationship but it was most definitely one she was excited to take.

"I mean I know you don't wanna leave Chicago…" Ashley began thinking Maria's hesitance was due to unwillingness.

"Yes…" Maria said, answering Ashley's earlier question.

"Yes you don't wanna leave Chicago or yes, you'll move in with me?" Ashley clarified.

"I don't want to leave Chicago…" Maria said. "But… I'd leave Chicago in a heartbeat if it meant I'd get to live with you…" She clarified with a smile.

"Wait… that was it?" Jeff asked dully. He couldn't believe he had gone through all that trouble to spy on them for something like this. "You mean you guys don't live together already?" He asked incredulously. He was in complete awe at the little tiny things chicks made big deals out of.

Ashley rolled her eyes, opting to ignore Jeff before they got into useless banter.

"I do have one more surprise…." She said addressing her girlfriend. "Actually… two… I have one for you guys too…" She said, addressing her best-friend and Amy.

_TBC… so this time I REALLY, really think that there is only gonna be 1 ,maybe 2 more chapters until the end._


	26. All of this for that?

Title: How to keep a chick!

Rating: I'm gonna give this one an M…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone… ermm… no one was harmed in the making on this fanfic… please don't sue me… please :-/

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick again" which was the sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Ashley's acting kinda suspicious and Maria with the help of Amy tries to figure out what's going on… FEMSLASH… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this!

* * *

"Oh My God…." Maria breathed out, not believing what she saw before her.

"Do you like it?" Ashley asked hoping to receive more than an 'oh my God' from her girlfriend.

"I love it…." Maria answered, examining what used to be the guest room in Ashley's house. The whole room had been renovated and turned into a sewing room complete with leopard printed wall paper, obviously designed with Maria in mind.

"Yeah… I figured, since you'd be moving in here, you'd at least have to have something all to yourself, where you could do something you enjoy and stuff…" Ashley explained.

"You're so thoughtful…." Maria beamed, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. "But when did you find the time to do this?" She asked, knowing that her busy schedule most likely hadn't left her with much free time.

"Truth be told… it was my brother's idea…" Ashley admitted. "I didn't know what to get you for our anniversary and he called me and suggested this… and I loved the idea and I knew you'd love it and he set up the rest…" she explained.

Maria chuckled.

"You must really love your brother… he totally bailed you out of the having to go out and buy me an anniversary gift problem…." She joked. It suddenly occurred to her what Ashley had previously said…. Her brother had called her… "Oh my god…." She said.

"What?" Ashley asked totally confused.

"Your brother didn't happen to have called you on the morning after I had flown into Miami, did he?" Maria asked.

Ashley thought about it.

"Yeah… he did… to tell me that the room was finished…wh.." she confirmed, suddenly trailing off. "Oh my God… seriously… this whole thing was over a conversation I had with my brother…." She said, realizing where Maria was going with this.

"I guess… I just kinda heard you telling someone you loved them and you were being all secretive so I kinda just flipped out…." Maria said, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

Ashley laughed.

"I would have probably done the same thing…." She confessed. Sometimes love really did make people do irrational things.

"Speaking of being all secretive… you still haven't told me what your surprise for Trish and Amy was…." Maria reminded her.

"Wellllllll……"

* * *

"Finally relaxed?" Amy asked a smirk, just short of smug, gracing her lips.

Trish nodded, leaning back against the wall of the hot tub.

"I wonder how Ashley knew that this area was out of our coverage plan…" She inquired, lazily running her fingertips up her wife's leg.

"I don't know… all I know is, your mother and Jeff can call as much as they like…. I'm still not getting any signal…." Amy said, with a grin.

She'd definitely have to thank Ashley when they got back but until then, they had a relaxing honeymoon to enjoy...

**The end… yep lol see… told ya, there would only be like one more chapter… I wasn't kidding this time lol I'm totally done with this series lol I don't think there is any more I can accomplish with it lol but I hope you've enjoyed it and... so... yeah... review please :-D**


End file.
